The Domain Name System (DNS) is a hierarchical distributed naming system for computers, services, or any resource connected to the Internet or a private network. It associates various types of information with domain names assigned to each of the participating entities. A DNS resolves request for these names into Internet Protocol (IP) addresses for the purpose of locating computer services and devices worldwide. Different DNS servers may resolve a particular DNS request differently, for example, due to content distribution network, administrator's intervention, and whether a DNS server is being comprised. In another example, a DNS server located in Country A may not provide an accurate IP address for websites that are restricted in Country A due to political reasons or legislations. It is commonly known that an IP address for a website that is restricted in Country A may not be accessible by a host or gateway located in Country A. It is also common that the geographical locations of IP addresses for websites restricted in Country A are most likely to be outside country A. To overcome this, IP packets for IP addresses can be sent or received through a tunnel, such as a virtual private network (VPN) connection. One of the techniques is to set up rules or policies at a gateway to have data destined to the restricted IP addresses, domain names and/or websites through the tunnel or VPN. It may become very inconvenient for an administrator to set up the rules and policies if there are many restricted IP addresses, domain names and/or websites, particularly if it is unknown what are being restricted.